Amor en tiempos de mortífagos
by MerodeadoraSB-FM
Summary: Draco va a convertirse en mortífago. Lucius esta en Azkaban y Narcissa esta luchando contra la depresión. Su misión es matar a Dumbledore. ¿Realmente creen que todo es facil en la vida del principe de Slytherin? Agreguemos el hecho de que una mortífaga despiadada y misteriosa llega a Malfoy Manor para freír su cerebro y derretir su corazón.
1. Alexandria

Todo comenzó de una manera bastante rutinaria y no por eso menos aterradora para los de _su bando_.

Draco despertó sabiendo que asistiría, por primera vez, a una reunión de mortífagos. Con su padre es Azkaban, él y su madre, supieron de inmediato con quien remplazarían la baja en las filas de el Señor Tenebroso.

Se tronó el cuello con molestia. Estaba demasiado aterrado ante la idea para mostrar, si quiera, un poco de la fanfarronería que lo caracterizaba.

-Amo Malfoy- un tembloroso elfo domestico entro con su desayuno.

-Esto está frío- le tiró la taza con asco.

-Lo lamento señor, Stinky se castigara señor.

-Me asegurare de que lo hagas- puede que el desayuno que el elfo había preparado hubiese estado delicioso, pero tenía un nudo en las entrañas que dudaba le dejase comer algo.

Se ducho dejando que el agua tibia le relajara los músculos. Volvió a su cuarto con la toalla en la cintura, sabiendo que uno de sus trajes negros estaría sobre su cama.

Pero se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando una rubia jugueteaba con las cosas de su librero.

-¿Disculpa?- la recorrió con la mirada. Llevaba el pelo rubio suelto y salvaje, un corset que marcaba su estrecha cintura, pantalón ajustadísimo y un par de tacones de vértigo, todo negro, haciendo juego con la marca tenebrosa que remarcaba en su piel blanca.

La vi esbozar una sonrisa felina, pero no podía relajarse, toda su atención se centraba en la marca.

- Pensé que la _junta_ sería por la tarde- titubeó alterado.

-Lo es, no tengo nada que ver con la _junta-_repitió la palabra con algo de burla.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que haces metiendo mano en mis cosas?- se ajusto la toalla, haciendo que ella dirigiera sus ojos verdes a esa zona en particular.

-¿Vas a vestirte?- le tendió la camisa.

-¿Contigo mirando?- hizo una mueca burlona, antes de taparse los ojos con una mano.

Draco, consciente de que ella no iba a marcharse, aprovecho el momento de fingida privacidad para enfundarse el bóxer. Al menos ya no estaba desnudo, con menor rapidez, se puso los pantalones y la camisa.

Cuando levanto la vista, se encontró con que ella había separado los dedos, dejando una pequeña rendija para espiarlo.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para verme desnudo? Y a todo esto ¿Quién eres tú?- suficiente paciencia había tenido con aquella rubia. Mitad porque estaba nervioso por ver a El innombrable y mitad por lo realmente sensual que era la visitante.

-Alexandria- susurró su nombre como si fuera un ronroneo.

-Bien, Alexandria, eres mortífaga, apareces en mi cuarto a verme desnudo y a curiosear en mis pertenencias- ella dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has entendido bien- alzo una ceja cuando ella se tiro a su cama sin cuidado.

-¿Vienes a tirarte a mi cama?- la vio reír, incluso sintió unas leves ganas de acompañarla.

-Tu cama es cómoda, mucho mejor que la del cuarto de invitados.

-¿Duermes aquí?

-¿Aquí contigo? No- Draco dejo escapar un amago de sonrisa- pero si, duermo en tu adorable _casita_.

-Varios mortífagos se han mudado aquí- trato de no mostrar desagrado, ante la presencia casi constante del propio Innombrable por la casa.

-No te reprimas, yo también odiaría que mi casa se volviera una pensión de ex convictos, especialmente la esquizofrénica de Bellatrix.

-Es mi tía- comentó esperando que ella se asustara un poco y quitarle el control de las manos.

-Lo siento por ti, ojos grises.

Se levantó con agilidad y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por cierto, linda varita- susurró con diversión, por la zona que ella había mirado, Draco supo que ese comentario no tenía nada que ver con la varita que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

Se acomodó la manga del saco por quinta vez, antes de entrar, junto a Narcissa, al salón de Malfoy Manor, donde ya había unos cuantos mortífagos en la larga mesa.

-Siempre tan atractiva Cissy- Draco miró con desprecio a Rabastan Lestrange, era casi tan desagradable como su hermano Rodolphus, pero demonios ¿Quién no se vuelve desagradable después de una vida casado con Bellatrix?

Narcissa siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, elegante y aristocrática, incluso ahora, con su marido en Azkaban y su único hijo en riesgo de muerte.

Solo faltaban dos sillas por llenarse, cuando la rubia entró, con la frente en alto. El ruido de sus tacones fue acompañado por unos cuantos ruidos de los hombres que tragaron saliva al verla. No tenía ni atisbo de la sonrisa que mostraba hoy en su cuarto, toda su expresión era _filosa_.

Era la única en el salón que dejaba a total vista su marca, incluso Bellatrix, llevaba cubierta la marca tenebrosa. Sin decir una palabra se sentó entre Yaxley y Dolohov que la miraron con un deseo poco disimulado. Pero todo eso quedo acallado cuando Voldemort entró en la sala, con Nagini a su lado.

Todos agacharon la cabeza con una mezcla de sumisión y miedo, salvo Alexandria, que simplemente miró a los demás con sorna. El innombrable fijo su mirada en ella, Draco estaba seguro que más de uno habría mojado sus pantalones, pero ella solo alzo una ceja.

-Creo que todos han notado a nuestra nueva acompañante- la voz siseante le erizo el cabello de la nuca- Alexandria.

Varios se animaron a mirarla con curiosidad, pero ella parecía aburrida, como si lo pasara mejor en otro lado.

La reunión paso con, lo que Draco creía, normalidad. Algunos impuros secuestrados, uno que otro muerto. Nada que lo afectara a él o a su madre. Voldemort se retiro sin asesinar a ninguno, eso era un buen día.

-¿De qué familia eres?- preguntó Avery a la rubia.

-¿Te importa?- ronroneó con molestia.

-¿No quieres decirlo? Seguro eres una sangre sucia repugnante- una sonrisa escalofriante asomo por los labios sonrosados. No tardo en suspirar cuando Avery soltó un grito agónico y comenzó a retorcerse en el piso.

-No eres más que un imbécil, ¿crees que mi Lord va a aceptarme siendo una sucia impura? podría torturarte hasta que me supliques morir ¿lo entiendes? Y si tanto te importa, mi linaje le patearía el jodido trasero al tuyo.

Solo cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse, Avery pudo arrodillarse para respirar con normalidad. Si los demás había creído que ella sexy, ahora, todos deseaban revolcarse con aquella felina guerrera.


	2. Marca

Pasaron varios días, Malfoy Manor estaba cada vez más siniestra. Por lo que procuraba mantenerse alejado de las zonas principales, donde rondaban más mortífagos.

Se despertó, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un par de largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón ajustado de cuero.

-¿tú de nuevo? –se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio acomodándolo, ella le dirigió una sonrisa de lado.

-No es forma de saludar a una dama- se sentó en la cama.

-Una dama no se mete a cuartos ajenos- ella se sentó junto a él, haciéndole llegar un poco del perfume femenino que emanaba. –y tampoco se mete en cama ajenas.

-No he estado paseándome por los cuartos, solo vengo aquí- eso fue una pequeña sorpresa para Draco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes cosas interesantes y no intentas violarme- los ojos grises la miraron con curiosidad- el licántropo y McNair lo intentaron ayer, pero será la última vez que se metan conmigo- un brillo de perversidad inundo su mirada, por lo que prefirió no preguntar.

-No me parece muy bueno para el autoestima tener la necesidad de forzar a una chica para tener sexo- tenía sueño, era temprano por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete- asintió.

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?

-Unos quince minutos, más o menos. Te quejas mucho cuando duermes.

-¿Sabes que es algo psicótico mirar a alguien cuando duerme?- ella sonrió.

-No te miraba, estaba leyendo- señalo el libro que había dejado en la mesita de noche.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí a leer?- pregunto volviendo a acostarse, podría dormir hasta las nueve, de no ser porque era plenamente consciente del sensual cuerpo que estaba junto al suyo, del cual estaba a la altura perfecta para apreciar los generosos pechos de la rubia.

-Porque el libro es tuyo y es la habitación mas silenciosa de la casa- trato de mantenerse lejos de ella, pero la cama, a pesar de ser grande, no dejaba un espacio suficiente como para que no rozarse ante un movimiento brusco.

-Sigue leyendo entonces- se cubrió mejor con la costosa manta y se quedo dormido, ante el suave sonido del pasar de las hojas.

Draco se desperezo un poco, cuando rozó a otra persona con su mano y supo, tan pronto como su mente se despertó, que se trataba de Alexandria. Ella seguía leyendo, parecía no molestarle que él se hubiese acercado a ella y que su mano descansara sobre su vientre, peligrosamente cerca de su escote.

- ¿Estás despierto?- se sorprendió al notar un tono bastante pacifico en la voz de la desafiante mortífaga.

-Algo así- un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando ella pasó sus finos dedos por su nuca, casi como una pequeña caricia.

-¿Me liberas?- comprendió que no solo su mano estaba sobre ella, sino que la abrazaba firmemente por la parte estrecha de su cintura. Se soltó rápidamente.

-Podrías haberme alejado- no iba a disculparse, después de todo, ella era la que se colaba a su cuarto.

-Te hubiese despertado y parecías bastante tranquilo, los mortífagos nunca están relajados, yo que tu lo haría mientras pudiera- había cierto tono de tristeza, como si ella deseara haber dormido esas horas en la cómoda cama sin pensar en nada más.

-¿Qué leías?- pregunto queriendo omitir el asunto de su próxima inserción a las filas de Voldemort.

-Nada importante, solo me gusta mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas- la miro con curiosidad, pero ella se levanto con rapidez, y se acomodo la ropa- la elfina te ha traído la ropa, le he dicho que si andaba cotilleando que yo venía por aquí, la asesinaría. Son cerca de las diez.

Cuando estaba por marcharse, el no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿En qué cosas no quieres pensar?- lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Soy mortífaga hace poco tiempo Draco, todo lo que tú sientes ahora, yo lo sentí hace unos meses… hay sensaciones que nunca desaparecen, al menos, no hasta ahora- tragó grueso y asintió, como dándole el permiso de marcharse, ella suspiró y se fue.

Se miró en el espejo, una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos grises. ¿Cómo se sobrevive a eso? _"hay sensaciones que nunca desaparecen" _¿Por qué debía ser él? Negó con la cabeza resignado, tenía demasiadas cosas en su vida y todo tenía un precio.

Se dirigió hacía el escritorio, donde el Señor Tenebroso estaría esperándolo para marcarlo. _Como ganado_, pensó irónicamente. Si ellos eran los privilegiados ¿Por qué debían ser sirvientes? Quito esos pensamientos de su cráneo, Snape le había advertido desde hace tiempo sobre la legeremancia, y a pesar de que nunca había podido dominar la oclumancia, dejar la mente en blanco siempre ayudaba para no tentar a nadie a hurgar en sus pensamientos.

-Joven Malfoy- la voz siseante le enfrío la sangre- pareces tan temeroso como el cobarde de tu padre cuando se hizo su marca.

Vio a Narcissa en un rincón temblar, pero sin poder decir nada; junto a ella estaba Bellatrix, profundamente orgullosa de ofrecerle su sobrino a su señor.

-Bellatrix…

-Si mi señor- interrumpió casi por reflejo al escuchar su nombre.

-Ve con Rodolphus y Rowle, tienen que hacer una _visita-_ Draco sabía que _"hacer una visita"_ significaba que mandaban un grupo de mortífagos a una casa a destruir todo y a todos, pero prefería no pensar en eso. Las ansías de sangre de Bellatrix la hicieron sonreír encantada.

-Gracias, Mi Lord.

Hizo una exagerada reverencia, que a Draco le repugno al recordarle a los elfos domésticos, y se marchó.

-Draco, acércate- a pesar de que no sentía sus extremidades, encontró la forma de dar los pasos que lo separan de él y la gigantesca serpiente a su lado- tu brazo- lo extendió, sintió la fría y áspera mano de Voldemort tomarlo con fuerza por el antebrazo, la varita de su Lord recorriendo la piel, un dolor agobiante y luego todo se desvaneció.


End file.
